Feral Interactive
Feral Interactive is a publishing company founded in 1998 that publishes video games and other software that did not fit in with the release programs of the large established publishers. It publishes Macintosh games and has relationships with publishers such as Electronic Arts, Eidos Interactive, Lionhead Studios and Ubisoft. Feral sources games from these publishers for porting to and publishing on the Macintosh platform. Most of Feral's releases are developed internally by Feral however in some cases they have been known to collaborate with other companies. The Macintosh version of 'The Movies' has won a BAFTA award for the best game in the simulation category (All Platforms). In 2012 Deus Ex Human Revolution won the 2012 Apple Design Award. Mac Games - Publication History * Batman: Arkham Asylum * Batman: Arkham City * Battle Girl * Battlestations: Midway * Battlestations: Pacific * Bionicle * BioShock * BioShock 2 * Black & White * Black & White: Creature Isle Expansion * Black & White 2 * Borderlands: Game of the Year Edition * Brothers in Arms: Double Time * Championship Manager 99/00 * Championship Manager 00/01 * Championship Manager 01/02 * Championship Manager 03/04 * Championship Manager 4 * Chessmaster 9000 * Commandos 2 - Part of Commandos Battle Pack * Commandos 3 - Part of Commandos Battle Pack * Deus Ex: Human Revolution * DiRT 2 * Empire: Total War * Enemy Engaged * Fable: The Lost Chapters * Ford Racing 2 * F1 Championship Season 2000 * Ghost Master * Imperial Glory * LEGO Batman * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7 * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars II * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * Mafia II: Director's Cut * Max Payne * Mini Ninjas * The Movies * The Movies: Stunts and Effects * Oni * Puzzler World * Racing Days R * Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc * Republic: The Revolution * Rome: Total War Gold Edition * Screen Studio * Sega Superstars Tennis * Sheep * Sid Meier's Pirates! * Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing * Sim Theme Park / Theme Park World * ToCA Race Driver 3 * Tomb Raider: Anniversary * Tomb Raider: Underworld * Tropico * Tropico 3: Gold Edition * Total Immersion Racing * Worms 3D * Warrior Kings * Who Wants To Be A Millionaire * Worms Blast * XIII Game Compilation Boxes - Publication History * Big Blue Box - Contains :- Oni, Sim Theme Park / Theme Park World, Championship Manager 00/01, Racing Days R. * Big Metal Box - Contains :- Black & White, Oni, Max Payne, F1 Championship Season 2000 * Big Metal Box 2 - UK/Intl - Contains :- Warrior Kings, Total Immersion Racing, XIII, Championship Manager 03/04. * Big Metal Box 2 - US - Contains :- Black & White, Warrior Kings, ''F1 Championship Season 2000, XIII. * Big Red Box - Contains :- Tropico, Sheep, Championship Manager 01/02, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire. * Family Fun Pack 1 - Contains :- Sheep, Worms Blast, Sim Theme Park / Theme Park World, Zoombini's Island Odyssey * Family Fun Pack 2 - Contains :- Worms 3D, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Ghost Master, Children's Encyclopædia Britannica 2004 Edition * Family Fun Pack 3 - Contains :- Bionicle, Chessmaster 9000, 'Ford Racing 2, ''LEGO Star Wars II, External links * Feral Interactive * RSS News Feed * Ports games to the Mac platform for Feral Interactive from Robosoft Technologies Category:Companies established in 1999 Category:Mac software companies Category:Video game companies of the United Kingdom